Top 10 Dreams and Nightmares
This page will be for my weirdest dreams and for the encounters with the most creepy and strange nightmare creatures I've seen, prepare to be amazed and weirded out by some of the stuff your eyes will feast upon. ------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- Top 10 Dreams 1.??? ------------------------------- 2.??? ------------------------------- 3.??? ------------------------------- 4.??? ------------------------------- 5.??? ------------------------------- 6.??? ------------------------------- 7.??? ------------------------------- 8. Just a Game Another weird dream, however this one takes a different approach, the dream would be about me or you aka the player choosing and playing several NES/Famicom games, which would then show that the games actually happen in some sort of parallel universe and whatever happens in the game happens in those parallel worlds. The first game involved a row of chickens planted in a vertical row next to a pool of boiling hot water, there was also a character that looked like Mario for some reason, in here we would control the look a like Mario character and activate the machine to launch the chickens into the pool and cook them, in a competition style, whoever would get the best cooked chicken would win, despite being recriating a NES/Famicom game, there would be cutscenes where they would be very detailed, almost like a movie, some would show the chickens getting painfully killed and cooked by the boiling water while in the end they would be well cooked, burned, or reduced to a pile of bones. In the second game, you control a character that goes around a yellow sandy land with mountains, through caves to find secrets, and also had to face enemy pirates that would try to kill you if they found you, stealth was necessary in this game, it also happened from a bird's eye view, there were no cutscenes whatsoever, not very interesting… The last one I remember was the most fucked up one though, the game was mostly a long cutscene with a detailed story, it started with a strange ship coming from space and landing on a small island where alot of characters from other franchises were living, a giant worm with shark teeth would then come out of the spaceship, think of it like the Dune worm except smaller or those worms from Tremors, this one had tentacles for tongues aswell… Anyway, the game would pass onto showing the island and a white progress bar on the bottom which would turn green as the worm progressed through the land, the several characters would be gruesomely killed by the worm, blood included, once again very detailed, one specifically, got crushed by the worm while it was drinking juice… Ouch… But thats not all, if the worm found a victim that would give a struggle to its tentacles, the worm would… How can I put this… Proceed to -CENSORED- the character with the tentacles, mutilate some parts of him/her slowly and then swallow him/her whole, only to get a cutscene of the interior of the worm with the character in question being ripped apart layer by layer, going from skin, to muscle tissue, to bare bones till he/she gets absorbed by the worm and reduced to nothing. The victims would be always different in the cutscenes, and rarely they would be the same. After that was over, you would control a nameless soldier whose mission was to destroy the ship, once the ship was destroyed the island would explode and the worm would be killed. The last thing I remember saying after I beaten the game and before I woke up was “Yes! I did it! Am I good or what? Glad it's just a game and nobody actually suffered…” This one will be forever engraved in my mind... ------------------------------- 9. Angel's Blood The following dream was one of the weirdest I've ever had and also one of the more detailed, basically it starts out with me and the rest of my family living in a peaceful village populated by other people, seems pretty normal, except for the fact that it wasn't actually me but my bunny persona of me if that makes any sense, I don't know why it would be like that but whatever, as the dream progresses, it is unvealed that there is a conspiracy between the government and a group of scientist that have been testing a strange new substance, I don't know how to exactly explain it. Moving on, through the dream's progression myself and another character go into an abandoned house in the nieghborhood where we find a puppy, some minutes later his fur and skin begins to peel away, we also found several zombie looking guard dogs and human bodies around, it is revealed that the scientists have been actually experimenting this new substance on animals, to be more exact dogs and human beings, not only were these their first tests that they have left behind to assure that nobody would find them, but they also killed those poor people so that they wouldn't tell the public of these failed experiments tests or what was going on. The character that was with me was able to escape but I was captured and they explained to me that they had found a new substance was called the “Angel's blood” of unknown origins, it was basically a creamy white substance with a very similar composition to normal blood but that could give perks to living beings, these being increased agility, strenght and even other possible skills as of yet undiscovered. Government agents appear and proceed to sedate me and inject this “Angel's blood” into my body, despite being a sample it felt like my body was burning from the inside out even though no real changes could be seen, dream wise one would be able to see the white substance mixing with the normal blood and coexisting with it. In that moment the other character arrived and they fought the scientists away, I would then display the exact same effects that they had described. After a while the government and the scientists find me and give me a proposal, they were intrigued as to my developments and they have my family in their grips, so they either take my family away and start experimenting on them or I go with them and join their secret program, the latter which I accepted. The dream cuts to myself doing several complex exercises while being studied by the scientists and watched by a group of people of which were also experimented the “Angel's blood”, eventually I fail the last exercise which is also the hardest one, they tell me that the training is over and that I still have alot to improve, it is also shown that my blood has all been transformed into the creamy white substance. A girl some years younger than me approaches and we have a small talk, she was definetly from the same group as me and it seems that her father was one of the scientists, how cruel. The last part is definetly the weirdest one, the government learns of a group that is coming to free me and the others and proceed to inject an implant which is small but inflates once it is injected into my shoulder, some sort of tracking device with an anthena still sticking out, later when the rescue group arrives me and the others go with them, among the saviors were some members of my family which is crazy. They bring us to a secret launch facility and tell me that to keep us away from the government they would send us into space, more specifically a far away moon of Saturn, that moment I did something shocking, I literally grabbed the anthena and with all my strenght pulled the tracking device out of my shoulder, I felt a weird sensation and saw the tracking thing in my hand, turning my head to see a huge floppy hole where it had been seconds ago, it was so freaky. As the government agents arrive to stop us we enter the spacecraft and then the dream ends. Talk about crazy hm... ------------------------------- 10. Vivisector Yeah, pretty interesting one, but pretty tame compared to others, this one was based of the game of the same name, although it did have differences, the scenery where it took place had a bamboo jungle, something that I've never seen in-game, among other stuff which I can't remember at this moment. But for those that want spoilers, I was there, not as myself but still, it was me and apparently I die at the end, well, I don't know if I actually died, there was snow everywhere and my dream self was tired so I might have just fainted, but I couldn't find out because I woke up. ------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- Top 10 Nightmare Creatures 1.??? ------------------------------- 2.??? ------------------------------- 3.??? ------------------------------- 4.??? ------------------------------- 5.??? ------------------------------- 6.??? ------------------------------- 7.??? ------------------------------- 8.??? ------------------------------- 9.??? ------------------------------- 10. Parazite A type of parasitic worm that feasts on the host, they have a round transparent head and a big mouth filled with razor sharp teeth to eat through skin and muscle tissue and feed of the hosts insides. They also have a very small brain inside their transparent heads, the rest of the parasite seems to be an extended veiny body. Once they are inside the host and feed themselves the head will close its mouth completely and the parasite will go into a state of hibernation while the long vein attaches itself to the host and starts feeding on its nutrients, with time the vein will spread connecting to the hosts veins and becaming a part of the host. The infected host will eventually become a zombie-like "sleepwalker". If one tries to extract the parasite from the host's body they will immediately attack the one that extracted it and attempt to infect them aswell counting that the victim has a fresh body. However since they are particularly small it is possible to cut off their heads. The vein that was once part of the parasite will still attach, however since they lost their heads they won't have any control and it will become part of the host instead, gaining the parasites strenghts and none of their weaknesses, meaning that the host won't be in a parasitic relation and will not go into a zombie-like state. Once the parasite gets to feed on all the nutrients of its host, its main head will die and it will become the host itself, further evolving into giant carnivorous flies or hornets... Category:Articles